Common
The common cards come from The Original set and the Extreme set. The Ultimate set did not contain any Common cards. There are 280 common cards all together These are listed below: Doctor (26 cards) Original Set Tenth Doctor (1) Ninth Doctor Tenth Doctor (2) Fourth Doctor Eleventh Doctor (3) First Doctor Seventh Doctor Duplicate Doctor Eleventh Doctor (4) Fifth Doctor Second Doctor Eleventh Doctor (5) Extreme Set The Doctor's Ganger Sixth Doctor Fifth Doctor (2) Fourth Doctor (2) Tenth Doctor (3) Beardy Doctor Eighth Doctor Exterminated Eleventh Doctor Amy's Doctor Dolls Footie Doctor John Smith Prisoner Zero Doctor Third Doctor Tenth Doctor (4) Villian (28 cards) Original Set Lord President General Staal Supreme Dalek Empress of the Racnoss Mother Bloodtide Miss Hartigan Prisoner Zero The Master Kazran Sardick Restac Cybersentry Dream Lord The Trickster Extreme Set Minotaur Madame Kovarian Lazarus Jennifer's Ganger Mels Zucker Cyberking The Beast Cassandra Emperor Dalek Cyberleader Foreman Cleave's Ganger River Song (3) Amy Peg Doll Emperor Dalek (2) Francesco Ally (55 cards) Original Set Rose Tyler Elder Ood Rossiter Vinvocci Captain Jack Harkness Martha Jones Tritovore Rory Williams (1) Jenny River Song (1) Sarah Jane Smith Amy Pond (1) Roman Rory Amelia Pond River Song (2) Winston Churchill Rory Williams (2) Eldane Abigale Pettigrew Canton Deleware III Craig Owens Malohkeh Young Kazran Vincent Van Gogh Amy Pond (2) Liz Ten President Nixon The Groske Extreme Set Madame Vastra Amy's Ganger Goerge Tenza Rory Bot Toby Avery Bracewell Boatswain Dicken Dorium Maldovar The Face of Boe Rita Wilfred Mott The Last Centurian Pirate Amy Buzzer Donna Noble Ace Older Amy Alex Dr Renfrew Jimmy Miss Evangalista Gibbis The Moxx of Balhoon Bannacaffalatta Foreman Cleaves Forest of Cheem Commander Strax Monster (59 cards) Original Set Catkind Stingrays Heavenly Host Vespiform Red-Eye Ood Scarecrows Judoon Sycorax Adipose Cybershades Dalek Sec Hybrid Werewolf Pyrovile The Flood Clockwork Robots Winders The Graske The Empty Child The Veil Silurians Eknodine Saturnyne Weevils Zygons Fog Shark Extreme Set Auton Romans Peg Dolls Krillitane Sisters of the Water Patchwork People Reapers Regenerating Angels Hoix Uvodni Blathereen Daleks Clockwork Robots Hath Family of Blood Ogrons Autons Tetraps Carrionites Sontarans (2) New Daleks Imperial Daleks Sea Devils Sibylline Sisters Royal Guards Dormant Angels Pig Slaves Kryhoids Futurekind Master Race Sycorax The Dark Horde Time Beetle Gangers Peg Doll Soldiers Gadget (29 cards) Original Set Vortex Manipulator Gadget Infostamp Lord President's Staff Timey Wimey Detector Laser Screwdriver Sonic Screwdriver (2) Psychic Paper Jammy Dodger Visual Recognition System River Song's Gun Lammasteen Scanner Silurian Heat Ray Sontaran Pod Extreme Set Mr Smith The Valiant Genesis Ark River Song's Diary Junk TARDIS Sonic Cane SS Madame De Pompadour Liz Ten's Mask The Crucible Burnt-Out Sonic Screwdriver Cyro - Cylinders Nano Recorder Sonic Probe Void Ship Thrasymachus Adventure (83 cards) Original Set Scarecrow Army Stonehenge Spaceships Exploding Bomb Full Moon Cyber Chase Canary Wharf Battle Christmas Fear Howling Hags Martha Trap Angel Attack Ancient Doctor Pyrovile Lair Gloopy Clone Cyberking Clash Flood Transformation Mars Rescue Master Race Hesperus Plunge Sparking Sonic TARDIS Crash-Landing Monster Mucus Starship UK Shark Sleigh Ride Astronaut In Lake Doctor In Cake Cyber Head Attack Football Skill Hole In The Earth Silent Encounter Screen Angel Giant Eye Donna Node Frozen TARDIS Sun-Possessed Doctor Hungry Hoix The Pandorica Trap River's Space Flight Fat Attack Angel Grab Extreme Set Sleeping Silence Auton Attack Peg Doll Suprise Alien Bogies Doctor In Disguise Fog Shark Scare Silent Attack Time Loop Fang Fright Melody Regeneration Prisoner of the Zygons Angry Siren Ganger Stretch Silurian Testing Sting Scare Hitler Punch Cyber Invasion Master Revenge Invisible Enemy Peg Doll Horror Sea Devils Rising Ganger Goo Stone Dalek Blast Junk TARDIS (2) River Leap Silurian Warrior Squad Rory Capture Strax Attack Handbot Danger Angel Warning Singh Sucked Matrix Power Master Regeneration Mystery Hatch Silence Shoot Out Monstrous Mouth The Last Centurian Rosanna Revealed Genesis Ark (2) Deadly Dummies Peg Doll Capture Handbot Battle Brethren Attack Minotaur Trick Category:Levels